confederacy_of_sardiniafandomcom-20200214-history
Government of Sardinia
News Early History In 238 BC Sardinia became, with Corsica, a province of the Roman Empire. The Romans ruled the island until the middle of the 5th century, when it was occupied by the Vandals, who had also settled in north Africa. In 534 AD it was reconquered by the Romans, but now from the Eastern Roman Empire, Byzantium. It remained a Byzantine province until the Arab conquest of Sicily in the 9th century. After that, communications with Constantinople became very difficult, and powerful families of the island assumed control of the land. Starting from 705–706, Saracens from north Africa (recently conquered by Arab armies) harassed the population of the coastal cities. Information about the Sardinian political situation in the following centuries is scarce. Due to Saracen attacks, in the 9th century Tharros was abandoned in favor of Oristano, after more than 1800 years of occupation; Caralis, Porto Torres and numerous other coastal centres suffered the same fate. There is a record of another massive Saracen sea attack in 1015–16 from the Balearics, commanded by Mujāhid al-ʿĀmirī (Latinized in Museto). The Saracen attempt to invade the island was stopped by the Judicatus with the support of the fleets of the maritime republics of Pisa and Genoa, free cities of the Holy Roman Empire. Pope Benedict VIII also requested aid from the maritime republics of Pisa and Genoa in the struggle against the Arabs. Later, the title of King of Sardinia was granted by the Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire to Barisone II of Arborea and Enzio of Sardinia. The first could not reunify the island under his rule, despite years of war against the other Sardinian judices, and he finally concluded a peace treaty with them in 1172.The second did not have the opportunity. Invested with the title from his father, Emperor Frederick II in 1239, he was soon recalled by his parent and appointed Imperial Vicar for Italy. He died in 1272 without direct recognized heirs after a detention of 23 years in a prison in Bologna. The Kingdom of Sardinia and Corsica (later, just the "Kingdom of Sardinia" from 1460) was a state whose king was the King of Aragon, who started to conquer it in 1324, gained full control in 1410, and directly ruled it until 1460. In that year it was incorporated into a sort of confederation of states, each with its own institutions, called the Crown of Aragon, and united only in the person of the king. The Crown of Aragon was made by a council of representatives of the various states and grew in importance for the main purpose of separating the legacy of Ferdinand II of Aragon from that of Isabella I of Castile when they married in 1469. The idea of the kingdom was created in 1297 by Pope Boniface VIII, as a hypothetical entity created for James II of Aragon under a secret clause in the Treaty of Anagni. This was an inducement to join in the effort to restore Sicily, then under the rule of James's brother Frederick III of Sicily, to the Angevin dynasty over the oppositions of the Sicilians. The two islands proposed for this new kingdom were occupied by other states and fiefs at the time. In Sardinia, three of the four states that had succeeded Byzantine imperial rule in the 9th century had passed through marriage and partition under the direct or indirect control of Pisa and Genoa in the 40 years preceding the Anagni treaty. Genoa had also ruled Corsica since conquering the island nearly two centuries before (c. 1133). Goverment Il Ministero Reale Il Ministero Reale, or the Royal Ministry is the executive part of the Sardinia Government which has the sole authority and responsibility for the daily administration of the state. The Royal Ministry also is tasked with executing and enforcing the law. *'Head of State' - Emperor Ishmael Emmanuel I **'Head of Government' - Prime Minister Peter Plankwrecker ***'Ministro della Difesa (Ministry of Defence)' - Ivan Decksteel ***'Ministro degli Interni (Interior Minister)' - Erminio Siciliani ***'Ministro degli Affari (Minister of Affairs) esteri' - Baldassare ***'Ministro delle Finanze (Minister of Finance)' - Savino Bergamaschi ***'Ministro della Giustizia (Justice Minister)' - Frediana Lucchesi Reale Cotre di Sardegna The Royal Court of Sardinia is the system of courts that interprets and applies the law in the name of the state. The highest court is the Cort Suprema della Sardegna. The Court does not make law (Which is, the responsibility of the Legislature) or enforce law (Responsibility of the Ministry), but rather interprets law and applies it to the facts in each case. This branch of the state is tasked with ensuring equal justice under law. Corte Suprema della Sardegna *'Capo Giustizia' - Alfonso Pisano **'Giustizia' - Cataldo Fanucci **'Giustizia' - Liberato Fiorentino **'Giustizia' - Federico Milani **'Giustizia' - Gaetano Lo Duca **'Giustizia' - Albino Monaldo **'Giustizia' - Michelangelo Buccho Reale Sarda Parlamento Senato del Regno Camera dei Deputati Military Esercito Reale 'Chain of Command' *'Gran Generale dell'Esercito ('Grand Army General) - Peter Plankwrecker **'Signore Generale dell'Esercito' - Alessandro Pirzio Biroli ***'Generale della Garrison Torino' - Guglielmo Pecori Giraldi ***'Generale del Cagliari Garrison' - Carlo De Simone ***'Generale del Nizza Garrison' - Alfredo Guzzoni ***'Generale della Valle d'Aosta Garrison' - Louis Leonard Antoine de Colli-Ricci ***'Generale dell'Esercito Gruppo A' - Emperor Ishmael Emmanuel I ***'Generale dell'Esercito Gruppo B' - Raimondo Montecuccoli ***'Generale dell'Esercito Gruppo C' - Fransesco Ferruccio 'General Information' *'Type' - Land Force *'Allegiance' - Sardinia Empire, Ishmael Emmanuel I, House of Decksteel *'Active' - 1324 - Present *'Active Personnel '- 1,200,100 *'Reserve Personnel' - 60,100 *'Turin Garrison' - 50,300 *'Nice Garrison' - 50,100 *'Cagliari Garrison' - 200,000 *'Aosta Garrison' - 3,000 *'Sassari Garrison' - 4,000 *'Army Group A' - *'Army Group B' - *'Army Group C' - Marina Reale 'Chain of Command' *'Grande Ammiraglio della Marina' - Simone Antoinio Saint-Bon **'Signore Ammiraglio della Marina '- Luigi Rizzo ***'Ammiraglio della flotta ligure' - Umberto Cagni ***'Ammiraglio della flotta Ionio' - Francesco Sivori ***'Ammiraglio della Flotta Gibilterra' - Vittorio Arminjon ***'Ammiraglio della Flotta Expeditionary' - Augusto Aubrey 'General Information' *'Type' - Navy *'Allegiance' - Sardinia Empire, Ishmael I, House of Decksteel *'Active' - 1324 - Present *'Active Personnel' - 4,000 *'Reserve Personnel' - 3,900 *'Vessels' - 77 (12 Ships-of-the-line, 15 Frigates, 20 Brigs, 30 Sloops) *'Ligurian Sea' - 5 Ships-of-the-line, 5 Frigates, 10 Sloops *'Strait of Gibralter' - 4 Ships-of-the-line, 7 Frigates, 11 Brigs, 12 Sloops. *'Ionian Sea' - 3 Ships-of-the-line, 3 Frigates, 9 Brigs, 8 Sloops. *'Crimea Sea' - 3 Ships-of-the-line, 6 Frigates, 8 Brigs, 7 Sloops. Econonmy *'Type' - Mercantilism *'National Treasury' - 1,350,500 Scudo *'Gross Income (Yearly)' - Imports *Iron *Lumber *Furs *Gold *Cotton *Tobacco Exports *Wines *Ships *Silver *Olives *Fodder Crops *Livestock Territories Sardinia within Europe (Purple) *'Piedmont' - Piedmont is home to the capitol of our nation, the city of Turin. is it home to 610,061 residents. The city of Turin is home to our all branches of our national government, and the King and Queen both reside there in Moncalieri Castle during the spring. *'Sardinia' - Sardinia is an island in the Mediterranean Sea. It is home to 305,030 residents. At the end of the war of the Spanish Succession in 1713, Savoy received Sicily, and Victor was awarded the title of King despite already holding the title of Duke of Savoy. According to the treaty of London of 1718, Victor Amadeus II exchanged Sicily for Sardinia in 1720. Sardinia was then changed into the States of Savoy or the Kingdom of Piedmont-Sardinia. This newly formed nation was made up of Sardinia, Piedmont, Nice, and the Aosta Valley. *'Nice' - The Franks conquered the region after the fall of Rome. *'Aosta Valley' - In 1031, Humbert I of Savoy, revieved the title of Count of Aosta from Emperor Conrad II of the Franconian line and built himself a commanding forification at Bard. The region remained part of Savoy lands, with the exceptions of French occupations from 1539 to 1563, later in 1691, then between 1704 and 1706. *'Rome' - In 1749, Ishmael I of Sardinia, led a golden age from Sardinia to Italy. By assaulting the eternal city with his army. On June 21st to 25th, the Siege of Rome was a successful siege by the Emperor and his people to take. *'Venice' - will be constructed *'Genoa' - will be constructed *'Naples' - will be constructed *'Tuscany' - will be constructed *'Parma' - will be constructed *'Modena & Reggio' - will be constructed Dipolmatic Relations Gallery 200px-Coat_of_arms_of_the_Sardinian_Empire_(1749).svg.png|Royal coat of arms of the House of Savoy and the Kingdom of Sardinia Sardinia_Empire_1749_Flag.png|Royal Standard of the Emperors of Sardinia Naval_Ensign_of_Sardinia.svg.png|Naval Ensign of the Sardinian Imperial Navy. RagnarLothbrokS4Ep6.png|Ishmael Emmanuel Decksteel I of Sardinia ~ Emperor of Sardinia D0ca97cfafcdbc881b17315a05a5c716.jpg|Daenarys Decksteel of Sardinia ~ Empress of Sardinia Jaime_s6_Ep08_.jpg|Peter Plankwrecker ~ Prime Minister of Sardinia More will be updated by the Emperor Category:Governments Category:World Role-Play